Luke Mathews
Mathew (Mat) Lucas (born January 18, 1982) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Chaotic Championship Wrestling on their Rebellion show. His most notable work was in the xtreme Wrestling alliance. Pro wrestling debut (2005) Mat debuted in the humble company named Wrestling the World. It was a small company owned by Valerie. The company was also dubbed as Wrestling the Universe due to some complications. Lucas was in WtW for a few months until him and the company went their separate ways. He would sign with ~World Wrestling Entertainment~, but felt the company wasn't right for him, and he would depart. Lucas would return to WtW for a brief matter of time until the downfall of the company. During the brief time he was in WtW he held the WtW, World Heavyweight, and United States Championships. First xWa run (2005-2006) In December 2005, Lucas would sign to the xtreme Wrestliang alliance, under the name of Jeff Kane. He would quickly become the CEO, taking up the nickname "The Law." Not long after, he was relieved of his CEO duties. Lucas would team up with newcomer JKE and win the tag team titles in a cage match against the Alamo Brawler and Mr. X. This duo would call themselves the Prototypes, but have also been known as the Punks and the Extremists. In the summer of 2006, xWa began to crumble as the leader went on vacation. Multiple xWa superstars would depart from the company. ECW: The Chaos Begins Again (2006) When the first fall of xWa occurred, multiple superstars would join the newly started ECW, created by JKE, which he co-owned with Mat. This company would only last for a month or so, until the xWa got back on its feet. During the time Mat spent here, he was tag team champion and a two-time hardcore champion. xWa/EWF merge (2007) When the superstars re-signed to the company, and when new superstars signed to the company, so did the Prototypes. Mat would drop his Jeff Kane gimmick and wrestle under his real name. After a few months the xWa and the EWF would merge. Out of character, Mat thought this was a horrible idea. Both Prototypes would be signed to the EWF side. Mat would go on to win the EWF United States Championship, but would relinquish it the following week, because he wanted to focus on being a tag team competitor. The Prototypes would win the EWF Tag Team Championships, and hold them until the EWF split away. They were awarded the xWa Tag Team Championships due to EWF leaving. Various departures (2007) Throughout 2007 Mat would wrestle under other names, such as ML Punk and ML Rock. He would leave xWa for personal reasons, and come and go on and off. He created Xtreme Chaotic Wrestling where he was tag team champions with JKE. XCW ran itself into the ground and they would return to xWa. Throughout 2007, Mat signed with IWF, WWFE, and SvR, but those were all very brief. After a while, JKE retired, and Mat would leave for personal reasons. Return and xWa's final downfall (2008) Mat would return to xWa in 2008, but he would be far from his A-game. He lost every single match until the downfall of the company. He would briefly joined the Disciples with Mabus and Moran until he was drafted to the other show. Unhappy with this, Mat would don a mask, and wrestle under the name of Death as an excuse to be on the show he was originally on. Mat would have to de-mask and reveal himself, as he lost a match with the stipulation being he had to do so. Not long after, the company would fall. Return to wrestling (2011) Mat would return to wrestling in 2011, signing to CCW, after he discovered other xWa superstars had signed there. Hoping for a fresh start, he would don a new name, Luke Mathews. He has a kayfabe brother, Benjamin Mathews. Mat made his on-screen CCW debut on the January 31, 2011 edition of Rebellion, where he and fellow ex-xWaer Sean Prodigy destroyed the interview set backstage and helped Sean take out a cameraman. The following week, Sean and Mat were to give a public apology for their actions. After explaining their actions and apologizing, the duo would perform their respective finishing maneuvers on Rebellion General Manager Robert Blaze and perform a con-chair-to the staggering GM. The chaotic, rebellious duo would then get attacked by the entire Rebellion roster the week after. He would make his CCW PPV debut at Deja Vu, where right before a scheduled tag team title match, he and Sean rushed to the ring with chairs taking out Joseph King, Preston Churchill, and Satan's Wrath. JKE would return from retirement to join the group along with Jax. David Clash would be revealed as the leader of this group, named the Invasion. Personal life Mat was born and raised in Auburn, New York. He lives the straight edge lifestyle. He plays guitar, bass, piano/keyboard, and drums. Championships 1x Wrestling the World Champion 1x Wrestling the World World Heavyweight Champion 1x Wrestling the World United States Champion 1x Extreme Wrestling Federation United States Champion 2x Extreme Championship Wrestling Hardcore Champion 5x xtreme Wrestling alliance Tag Team Champion 1x Extreme Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champion 1x Xtreme Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Champion 1x Extreme Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champion